


y月涌星沉

by liupeng



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liupeng/pseuds/liupeng
Kudos: 4





	y月涌星沉

“哐哐哐——”  
“哐哐哐哐——”  
“李东赫开门，快开门！”  
房东穿着花裙子叉着腰像个圆规一样霸占了整个视野，浑浊的眸子射出冷而厌恶的光，沙哑的声线伴着新鲜的韭菜味道在空气里炸开，李东赫听的耳朵疼，索性不动声色地把音量调大，反正头发够长能挡住耳机，干脆堵住对面传来的怒骂——  
“再让我抓到你大半夜不睡觉折腾你那些破烂货别怪我不客气给你扔到垃圾桶里！”  
她往里瞥了一眼看见那架崭新的钢琴顿了一顿，旋即嗤笑一声说道：“也不知道是傍上了哪个alpha整天往房间里塞些二手货，小心被人抓到上新闻……”

新闻？嗤，小爷害怕那个？

李东赫耐着性子听她叨逼叨了近半个小时，眼看着对方因为气短短促的喘了几声，连忙换上笑脸抓住门把手不着痕迹的把人往外推，“知道了姐姐，我下次一定注意，不，没有下次了。”他看着那双眼睛危险的眯起来赶紧伸出手指起誓，“我发誓，下次要是还把您孙子吵醒我下个月交双倍房租成吗？”  
双倍房租差不多是三千多，房东小气，价钱都能精确到几毛钱。  
“嗤——”，对方讥笑一声嫌弃的往后退了几步，似乎是怕沾染上那股子穷酸气，“再交不上房租趁早给我滚蛋！”

小区在郊区，环境不算太好，又因为附近有个化工厂空气更是浑浊的不行。  
李东赫叼着牙刷右手擦头发左手拉开柜门翻衣服，黄旭熙前些天又送过来好几排没拆封的新装，他看了眼放在脏衣篓的衬衫，又看了看崭新的那一排，几秒钟后果断选择了后者。  
反正还没上市，没人看得出来。  
他昨天写歌写到凌晨两点半，看了眼银行余额咬咬牙又奋斗到六点钟，四舍五入他根本就没睡觉，0睡眠。  
Zero。  
啧，歌名叫这个就不错，衣服袖子还耷拉在身侧，他哼着曲儿在折了角沾了油渍的A4纸上一顿划拉，沾沾自喜的寻思我真是个天才。

镜子里的人黑眼圈太明显，唇色也苍白，李东赫有些不耐烦的呼噜了把头发，“傻逼李马克面霜都给我嚯嚯完了。”  
他把小空瓶扔进垃圾桶拽起书包就出了门。  
当然也没忘记戴上三层口罩，因为呛。

今天运气还算不错，走了没几步就找到了辆共享单车，蓝色的挺漂亮，就是有点儿硌屁股。

买了王婶婶家的豆浆油条，给罗渽民带了刚出锅的素馅儿包子，临走了李叔说什么也得再往袋子里装上俩茶叶蛋，摆着沟壑纵横的手示意他赶紧走人，“大早上忙的很，赶紧一边儿去别耽误我挣钱！”  
李东赫利落的跳下车把脑袋搁在带着烟火气的肩膀上蹭了蹭，撒着娇说：“谢谢叔，赶明儿我给您带几张刘德华的唱片”，他灵活的躲过一巴掌跳上车嘿嘿一笑，“绝版的那种，免费哦。”

“哥哥，这个是妈妈让我给你拿过来的”，小胖孩儿蹬着小腿儿哼哧哼哧的跑出来露出两颗大白牙，李东赫赶紧把沉甸甸的一袋接过来，摸了把小脑袋，“行，哥哥今天就收下了，回来给你带棒棒糖吃！”

啧，李叔把客人的钱拿过来放进布兜，拿起放在一遍的抹布作势就要甩过去，“小兔崽子你走不走，走不走”，小胖孩儿见状又哼哧哼哧的跑进里间，临走前说了句爸爸好凶。  
李东赫把布兜往筐子里一放赶紧往外挪了挪，“这就走啦，叔咱回见啊！”

空气里新出锅的包子香丝丝缕缕的往鼻子里钻，男人啪的把抹布一放没好气的说了句：“回个屁见，个小兔崽子。”

X大挺大的，毕竟是百年老校，绿化什么的做的也挺用心。  
李东赫把车停好，也不管周围打量的目光背着书包噔噔蹬进了教学楼。  
罗渽民趴在桌子上补觉，他走过去戳了几下，跟逗兔子似的把包子放在人鼻子底下晃了晃，不一会儿兔子先生就闻着香味儿睁开了眼。  
他三下五除二把手里的东西解决干净，掏出湿巾一擦就往外走，罗渽民咬着包子问他干嘛去，李东赫微微一笑说：“没啥，去除暴安良拯救世界。”  
罗渽民：“……”

走廊挺长挺深的一大条，跟个长虫似的张着血盆大口瘆得慌。黑黢黢的尽头有几声很小的啜泣，他眉毛一皱插着裤兜就往里走，边走边吹口哨，边吹口哨边用手指弹着小刀。  
廉价的香水味儿信息素直直的往鼻子里窜，李东赫差点没忍住干呕出来，也不知道是个什么过了期的破垃圾，小傻逼光天化日就敢拿信息素压人，胆子不小啊。  
他眼睛暗了暗一个箭步冲上去把人打倒在地，不等对方反应过来又狠狠地补上几脚，专挑看不出来还疼的要命的地儿踹，居然直接疼晕了过去。  
娇娇小小的omega抖着身子跟他道谢，清新的鸢尾香越来越浓郁，眼看着小人儿就要站不住摔在地上，李东赫把人扶进厕所又帮着打了抑制剂，身体抖得跟筛子似的。  
小脑袋瓜转了几圈后，他给李帝努打了个电话，“老流氓你媳妇儿被欺负了，昂，搁厕所呢，快滚过来。”  
黄仁俊腺体的牙印还在就敢这么嚣张，真拿自己当根葱了，李帝努不弄死他丫的。

李东赫回到教室的时候已经开始讲课，他猫着腰从后排溜到中间，干脆利索的把书掏出来往桌子上一放，冲着一脸揶揄的教授笑了笑，很是厚脸皮。  
“哎我说，这狗崽子稍微收拾一下还挺斯文败类的，你别说哈”，他偷偷揪了口面包塞嘴里含糊不清地说：“挺帅的。”  
罗渽民抿着嘴看了讲台上的人一眼没接话，过了好一会儿才把水推到快要噎死的人面前，面无表情地说：“禽兽。”  
李东赫：“……”  
“那也没李马克禽兽”，他拿着笔在内页龙飞凤舞的写了几个大字，恶狠狠地诅咒，“李马克老子诅咒你生儿子没diao！”

李马克长得帅还有钱，从x大毕业之后就跟人合开了家生物制药公司，苦心经营了几年总算有了起色，他把文件往旁边一推累的不想动弹，在心里翻来覆去把李帝努骂了三百遍。  
老流氓给媳妇儿出气还差点进去，一到关键时刻脑子就进水也是有病。  
他松了松领带打算泡杯咖啡喝，一宿没睡浑身都不得劲儿。  
谁承想黄旭熙一个电话打过来告诉他李东赫他妈的又去夜店了，关键词，又。  
这倒也没啥，大学生嘛可以理解，但关键是李东赫是个omega，睡过的那种，床上还叫过老公。  
他二话没说就开车去夜店抓人去了。  
X大方圆五十里总共就那么几家，李马克基本上半个小时就能把人从台上拎下来塞进车里。  
李东赫穿着大v领衬衫露着脚踝，不情不愿地系好安全带，嘴角能耷拉到地上，“李马克你是我爹还是我妈这么爱管闲事你怎么不去当官儿啊”，他照着手机把眼尾的眼影蹭下来一点划拉到裤子上，没好气的数落：“咱俩还跟以前一样不挺好吗？”  
“你反应这么大不知道的还以为你是我老公呢。”

李马克歪过头看了他一眼，反应大？真反应大你现在还能穿着衣服没哭出声来跟我说话？  
“  
别太相信alpha的定力了“，他伸手整理了一下遮光板，懒洋洋的扯了扯领带，“待会儿你就知道什么叫反应大了。”  
老子要是不在床上把你操到下不来床我就不姓李改姓柳。

李马克，人如其名，像马克笔，板板正正的，说话流畅自然，虽然是加拿大人，骨子里还是刻着传统的中国男人的性子，耐水耐光还环保，一旦画上了就得费劲点擦，搞不好还得把纸给弄坏，刻板又规矩。

但是得分场合，在床上就不，在床上他是彩笔，非得把李东赫给画的万紫千红才行。

“李马克你轻点行不行……啊嗯……太深了啊——”  
李东赫天不怕地不怕就怕床上的李马克，这特么根本就是个野兽，没理智的。  
此刻他跪在床上随着动作前后晃荡，双手被反剪在身后被迫扬起脖颈呜呜咽咽的叫，脑子里早把李马克骂了八百回搁脚下踢成半残废，回回上床都冲着把人做散架的架势去的，平时傻乎乎挺周正一个人一到床上就特么不做人。  
这谁受得了，反正李东赫受不了，甚至还想让他操的深一点。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊……唔嗯，深一点，再深一点……”李马克把人捞起来往自己怀里靠，伸手在挺立的乳珠上揉捏按压，时不时往下扫过敏感的肚脐，碰到颤巍巍的粉嫩性器，身下却是一点不放松，跟电动马达似的越操越深越操越快，恨不得要钉进去才好。  
李东赫平时咋咋呼呼动不动就对着他翻白眼儿，现在在床上就只剩下被操哭的份儿。  
“第几次了，东赫，告诉我这是第几次了？”李马克把人推倒抽出性器在浑圆的小屁股上画圈儿，时不时用龟头朝着那个流着淫水的软烂红穴戳刺几下，大手握着腰眼儿问他：“我问你，这是第几次了？”  
第几次偷跑去夜店九八乱七八糟的地下场所“工作”，又是第几次在被操的哭不出声的时候信誓旦旦的保证自己绝不再犯。  
他俯下身来舔咬敏感的耳垂，在后颈的腺体处流连反复，湿热的舌尖堪堪掠过又稳稳地凑上去，听着人快要哭出来的哼哼轻笑了几声，“不说？那我们就不做了。”

说完就双手撑起了身子，也不管身下的人是不是还沉浸在情欲里没出来。

李东赫听见套子被扯下丢在地上的啪唧声，后背的热量也骤然离去，他突然就慌了神，李马克之前不是没说过这样的话，但每一次都会在下一秒就把人抱起来操的更狠。  
他等了一会儿没听到动静，慌忙起身拉住下床的男人，颤抖着求他别走，心脏的酸涩顺着血液传递到四肢百骸，眼泪挂在睫毛上要掉不掉，殷红的眼尾看的人心软，他几乎是一个字一个字从齿缝里蹦出来，“求你，留下来。”

李马克定定的瞧着他也不说话，噙着冷笑捡起地上的毛衣往身上套，李东赫人懒但是幺蛾子多，香薰点的到处都是，连地板上都有若有若无的甜香味儿。  
他单手穿上毛衣，扫了眼自己那只被拉住的手蹲下来与李东赫平视，大拇指擦掉他挂在鼻尖的泪珠子，轻轻问道：“留下来干什么，嗯？”  
“要我留下来干什么？给你收拾房间还是洗衣服做饭玩游戏？”

他把那只手抽回来穿进毛衣里，眼里的情绪翻了个个儿，前一秒还是轻声细语温柔缱绻，下一秒就绷着下巴变成南极冰山，“我没空当你的狗了，李东赫。”

李马克揽过那具颤抖的身子拂开头发，娇嫩的腺体顷刻间就暴露在空气里，他低下头闻了闻，勾人的巧克力香还很淡，不过又有什么关系。

“啊呃……疼——”犬齿刺破皮肤注入信息素，枫叶的味道厚重又清新，带着冷冽的苦涩，冻得李东赫狠狠打了一个冷颤。

李马克做完临时标记就抽身离开，推开他的姿势很快，不带一丝留恋，他看着眼前已经眼泪满脸的人说：“你自己都看不上自己，我也没必要惯着你。”

“砰——”大门被关上了，刚打完麻将回家的房东又开始骂骂咧咧，落在耳朵里的声音尖锐又难听，李东赫把身体蜷缩在那件遗落在床上的外套里好半会儿没出声。

暖气刚停没多久，偏偏今天晚上还刮着大风，窗户留了一条小缝没关上，他心里的那点细碎的东西快要被笼罩在周身的微风寒意给吹的干干净净。

怎么办啊李马克，我好像撑不下去了。

他去浴室洗了个澡换上卫衣，看着怀里的衣服出神，时钟已经走到十点，滴答滴答的声响在屋子里格外清晰。

没有蝉鸣，只有树叶被吹动的声响，他就在明黄色的灯光下坐了好久，合着自己不平稳的呼吸声，痛苦的埋下头去，那染着哭腔的颤音终于在空气里散开，“你再等等我，好不好？”

滚烫的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来砸在深色的被褥上晕开不规则的痕迹，乍一看像坠落的星星。

02  
“哎，李叔您快看！”李东赫把揣在怀里的东西小心翼翼地拿出来放在桌子上，嘿嘿一笑露出一口小白牙，“我跑了好几个影像店才买到的，绝对正版！”  
这唱片看起来就挺有年头了，倒是还算半新，李叔脱下袖套拿起来看了看，对面的小鬼头一脸骄傲把胸膛挺起来，就差没挂个牌子写上：快来表扬我。  
只是没想到李叔突然脸色一变沉了下来，连带着嘴唇都有些颤抖，看得李东赫心惊肉跳的。  
这怎么还现场京剧变脸呢。  
他有些结巴的问：“怎、怎么了李叔，这个是假货吗？”  
不能吧，那个店主劈里啪啦说了一大堆就差没对天发誓说天打雷劈了，而且他也托同学看了90%是正版，基本错不了。  
“不是，您先拿回去看看，要真是假的我就……”  
“臭小子你是不是不知道东西南北了！”李叔把唱片往外一推就要上手揪耳朵，却被一个闪身躲了过去，李东赫护着自己耳朵委屈的皱了皱鼻子，“我哪里不知道东南西北了，我不就是给您买了个唱片吗”，他嘟囔着坐在那个红色的儿童椅上有一下没一下的在膝盖上打着拍子，“居然还要揪我耳朵，肯定是更年期犯了。真的是……”  
李叔见他这副样子好半会儿没说出话来，自个儿站在一边喘了会儿气说：“这个我不要，你拿回去退了。”  
“为什么啊，你不是想要吗？”  
“我不想要了，你拿回去退了，听话”，李叔把东西包好塞到李东赫怀里开始往外赶人，“你拿回去好好学习我就挺高兴的，快快快，童童还要吃饭，你先回去吧。”

他把人推到门口作势就要关上门，因为太用力青筋都要暴起来连带着脸也红了几个度，他见李东赫不肯走直接放了狠话，“小兔崽子今天我家没你吃的饭赶紧给我走，不然明天不给你茶叶蛋！”  
李东赫：“……”  
“行行行，不在你家吃饭行了吧”，他无奈的扶额，啧，大人就是麻烦。  
他把前几天童童给他装水果的袋子塞进李叔怀里，撇撇嘴准备离开，余光却突然瞥见李叔眼尾泛红，当下惊了一下忘了要说什么，“李叔，你、你你你……”  
“砰——”门被关上了。

“你怎么哭了……”李东赫愣愣的抱着唱片喃喃自语，好一会儿没回过神来。

他今天上午没课就想着再去做个兼职什么的挣点钱，之前发出去的五首歌无一例外被退了回来，不仅没挣着钱还倒贴了几十块邮费，“啧，都能吃好多份煎饼果子了。”  
他叹了口气把唱片塞进书架里又换了身衣服，快到门口的时候突然停下来望向浴室，愣愣的睁着眼睛站了一会儿又返回去，嘴里喃喃自语，“我确实看不上我自己。”

“每天工作八个小时，时薪14，一个月还可以休两天”，金道英挺着肚子把职位申请表递过去，

老板笑起来像只小兔子，李东赫怎么看怎么觉得眼熟。

不过不对啊，他身边好像没人长得这么像兔子。

“啊，可是”，李东赫慌乱的把视线移向别处挠挠头，“可是我是学生，除了双休日，工作不了八个小时。”后来的几个字越说声音越小跟蚊子哼哼似的。  
金道英见他这副样子没忍住伸出手摸了摸那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，“没事，正好我们店里有个学生店员毕业辞职了，你可以顶上她的空缺。”  
李东赫猛地抬头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的还闪着星星，压抑不住兴奋问道：“真的吗，我可以留下来吗？”  
“嗯，可以，有时间就来，临时有事的话就告诉我一声。”金道英看着他一笔一划地把表格填好又小心翼翼地双手递过来笑出声，“不用这么夸张，叫我老……叫哥就行。”  
“嘿嘿，好。”李东赫笑着露出一口小白牙。

黄旭熙打了个电话过来，语气是不多见的急躁，“我马上带着人过去，别轻举妄动知道吗？”

罗渽民眼眶有些发热，好一会儿没说话。

电话那头声音登时就高了几度，“再说一次，别轻举妄动，一切有我。”

教学楼隐约响起了几声惊呼，片刻后是尖叫和东西剐蹭地板的声响，他捏紧了手机赶紧应声，“我知道，你们要尽快。”

李帝努把黄仁俊交给罗渽民安顿好又冲进教学楼，他现在的样子跟野兽没什么区别，被他揍倒在地的人基本上不会有什么好下场，断胳膊断腿都是轻的。

“嗯”，黄旭熙插上车钥匙踩下油门，“你最近看好东赫别让他乱跑了”，他叹了口气有些无奈，“李马克生气了。”

李马克就是典型的不鸣则已一鸣惊人的类型，不生气的时候怎么都好，捏耳朵掐脸都没事，生气了能从海鸥变成大鹏一翅膀把人扇到西伯利亚，轻易不会消火。  
除非那个人是例外。  
毫无疑问，李东赫就是。  
但是现在这个例外惹他生气了，这就不是西伯利亚的事儿了。

李东赫难得在最瞌睡的下午第一节没迟到稳稳地坐在了教室里听课，虽然拿错书被老师骂了一顿，不过他脸皮厚也没放心上，反倒是忧心忡忡地劈里啪啦给李帝努发消息，询问黄仁俊现在的情况。  
李帝努回的很快，干净利落：没事，睡了，再见。  
李东赫：“……”  
个老流氓，欠我的跑车还没给呢！

他现在无心听课，划拉着手机看着自己刚完成不久的新曲，歌词是早就写好了的，但是现在总觉得两个合在一起不怎么对付，intro用的是钢琴和吉他的混音，高潮部分没有用过多的因素混合，简简单单还有种留白的效果，结尾的话，是李马克给的灵感。

啊，好烦。  
李东赫皱了皱眉头把手机塞进裤兜里，怎么哪里都有李马克，阴魂不散的。  
其实他跟李马克不算发小，算是这几个人里认识最晚的那个，初中的时候李马克从天而降进了重点班，并且取代他成为“梦中情人排行榜”的第一名。  
这也不怪谁，要怪就怪李东赫分化成了omega，而李马克恰好是个优质高富帅alpha。  
去他妈的优质。

“你离她远一点，最好看都别看。”李马克穿着蓝白相间的校服轻轻一推就把刚睡着的李东赫给推醒了。  
“……”  
小熊崽好不容易睁开圆溜溜的眼睛万分困倦的看过去，什么话也没说，只伸出一个中指便代表了千言万语：日你妈。

李马克见他又趴了下去也不恼，只耐心的又重复了一遍：“你离她远一点，她几天前刚给我表过白。”  
啧，李东赫慢悠悠的起身瞧着他，“然后呢？”  
“没了，离她远一点就行。”

李东赫这下就有点烦了，心说老子好不容易在青春的末尾收了封情书，怎么就得听你的离人家远一点了，小爷还上赶着跟人好呢！  
“怎么着你看上人家了呗”，他从桌洞里拿出情书仔细瞧了瞧，邪笑着对李马克挑了挑眉毛，“那还真不好意思，我也看上了，公平竞争吧。”

李东赫长相偏可爱，笑起来的时候像个小熊崽，要笑不笑的时候嘴角上扬眼睛一抬就有种“你能奈我何”的狡黠，欠揍的很。

这话刚说完，周围的低气压就低了好几个度，李马克那张温润平淡的脸上难得染上了怒色，他看着那封被夹在手指之间的情书怒极反笑，眉宇间多了抹戾色，但还是尽量控制声音又说了一遍：“我说，离她远一点，嗯？”  
“离那个给我送过情书也给你送过情书的人远一点，听懂了吗？”

切，李东赫不以为然的站起来伸了伸懒腰，露出一小段蜜色的柔韧腰线来，他轻轻把嘴唇印在粉色的纸面，而后对着李马克灿烂一笑，“我不，我也喜欢她呀马克哥哥。”

……

OK，到此为止，李东赫揉了揉泛红的脸颊又吸了吸鼻子，心烦意乱的关掉手机发呆，脑海里循环播放禽兽李马克对他的所作所为，半分钟后到底没忍住又在书页上愤怒的写了快500字的脏话小作文。  
狗屎李马克，老子再次诅咒你生儿子没diao ！

下课的时候罗渽民拎着袋子在门口等他，他俩同专业不同班级，只有大课才在一起上。  
李东赫看着那双桃花眼微微泛红，嘴角也有些红肿觉得不对劲，刚想上手试试额头就被一爪子给拍掉了，罗渽民低着头把东西递给他，声音还有些发颤，“你发情期快到了，自己要小心，我明天请假了不用给我带早餐。”  
说完就转身走了，留下他一个人呆愣愣地站在原地发呆，今儿这是怎么了一个两个的都有事儿，得，明天也得小爷孤身一人遨游书海了。

“叮咚——”手机来信息了，李东赫把抑制剂放在车筐里掏出手机，信息是经理发过来的，一共就五个字：有活儿，来吗？

共享单车看着挺好看但是不中用，骑到半路还坏了一次，李东赫整的满手油才勉勉强强晃悠到家里，新换的卫衣沾上了点灰，他开开门换完鞋就开始脱衣服，边脱还边叨叨，“黄旭熙这个狗崽子怎么净爱设计浅色的衣服，沾上一点灰都不行还卖得那么贵……”  
“啪——”卫衣被扔进盆子里享受温泉按摩，李东赫哼哧哼哧洗了半天才敢拧了水晒在阳台，啊真的是，“跟贵妃似的难伺候！”

他给自己炒了俩小菜，就着剩下的米饭吃了个精光，酒足饭饱后就开始在沙发上摸着肚皮葛优瘫，他想了想银行卡余额，又想了想自己没卖出去的歌，看了眼自己的小破出租屋，又看了看被放在茶几上的抑制剂，心里隐隐有了打算。  
他找到微信打开对话框噼里啪啦的打字，但是犹豫了快五分钟也没把那个“来”字给发出去。

李马克说不想再给他当狗了，还说再也不惯着他了，那天走的真是潇洒，像个拔吊无情的大渣男。

李东赫抹了把脸用左手给了右手一巴掌，愤愤地说：“不争气的爪子！”  
“都怪你今天放辣椒面太多害的我眼睛疼挣不了钱”，他颤抖着手把对话框删除干净，随便找了个借口就搪塞过去了。  
我绝对不是因为怂，他红着眼睛想，就是因为辣椒面放多了。

这天晚上他睡得很早，没写歌也没上网找配音的活儿干，十点零三分的时候刚好躺进了被窝。也不知道是因为抗体太弱还是今天太累，平时凌晨入睡还失眠的跟蝙蝠一样的人居然没几分钟就睡了过去。  
还做了个梦。

清晨的公交站台还没什么人，李马克坐在长椅上读英文原作，李东赫顶着一头红毛恶劣的敲了敲广告牌又迅速躲开，短促清脆的声响顺着微凉的空气传入耳朵，他趁着那人不注意一下子扑到温热的怀里，裹着蜜的声线瞬间就被堵在喉咙里。  
公交车还没来，干净的街道空无一物，大片大片的合欢花占据天空，阳光透过缝隙洒在人的肩膀，柔软的唇瓣相抵，似乎都带了沁人的花香。  
李马克在吻他，李马克和李东赫在接吻。  
……

Oh，shit，李东赫在黑夜里睁开双眼烦躁的撸了把头发，腿间一片粘腻。

时钟滴滴答答推着时间走，七点的时候闹钟在小小的房间里蹦迪——  
“come on 小东东快起床，come on小赫赫气昂昂！”  
“yo yo yo yo yo yo yo~”  
“今天有酒明天肉，掀开被子就是go！”

李东赫：“……”  
go go go go go， go to death吧小家伙，他的掌心往下使劲的一按，再用两只手指夹起来往下一扔，小家伙就这么进了垃圾桶。  
美好的一天，从起床气开始。

他叼着面包收拾书包，呜啦啦放进去一堆东西，末了还没忘记塞几张A4纸，新歌的歌词还得改，不改合不上曲子跟腿折了似的，不舒坦。

但是今天没有共享单车，他揣着俩热乎乎的茶叶蛋喝着豆浆上了那趟不拥挤但是极其缓慢的公交车，估计用不了多久他就能迟到了，第一节还是黄旭熙的课，真好。

所幸狗崽子今天大发慈悲放过了他，但条件是下课之后要去办公室给他打下手。  
看看，这就是生意人，家财万贯还不忘斤斤计较压榨娇弱的小omega。

“辛苦你过来给我统计数据了东赫同学”，黄旭熙把表格整理好放进文件夹里，笑着冲他点头示意，“现在可以把你的脚从我的脚上拿开了吗？”他和煦的说：“hot&young当季新款，市价8000。”  
李东赫：“……对不起”，个鬼。

他看了眼杵在窗边一脸严肃的男人觉得郁结上涌无处可逃，偏偏这时候罪魁祸首黄旭熙还贱兮兮的出去上课，偌大的办公室里登时就只剩下了他们两个人。  
他跟李马克。

李东赫不想在这里多呆，抿着嘴就想出门，然而手还没碰上门把手就被突然涌过来的信息素包围起来，差点腿一软跌下去。  
枫叶的冷香丝丝缕缕顺着空气渗入肌肤，勾的后颈的腺体隐隐发疼，他条件反射的背靠着门抬手捂住腺体，独特的声线甚至带上了微微的颤音，他抿着嘴唇看着那个站在几步远之外的男人，寡淡的脸上没什么表情，抬眸看他的时候却能感觉到压抑在信息素之下的烦躁与薄怒。

李马克在生气。

他回国之前受得都是堪称严格的精英教育，不管是待人接物还是处理无关紧要的琐事都已经有了一套完整的模板，绅士且疏离，教养恰到好处又平易近人。  
别说用信息素压人了，平时有人跟他擦肩而过一百次也甭想闻到那股枫叶味儿。

他迈着步子朝已经快要站不住的李东赫走过去，皮鞋踩在地面上的声音无比清晰，伸手把柔弱无骨的人扶起来钉在墙上，葡萄眼里平静无波看不出情绪来，带着薄茧的指腹若有若无的扫过脆弱的腺体，他在李东赫的耳边停留，温热的气体尽数打在了敏感的耳垂，他说：“不听话的孩子是要受惩罚的，东赫。”  
03  
李东赫已经连续请了四天的假，手机早就没电了，孤零零的在床头柜上装尸体，那个可怜的小闹钟依旧躺在垃圾桶里滴滴答答，陪着它的还有几个湿淋淋带着腥膻味的套套。  
有一个还挺调皮试图越狱，大半个身子探出去跟被丢在地板上的兄弟遥遥相望。

空气里黏腻的喘息还在继续，大床上两道纠缠的身影起起伏伏，巧克力与枫叶的味道在空气里炸开，和着啧啧水声把小小的卧室搅的没有空隙。

李马克头一次在性事上对李东赫这么粗暴，他平时都是那种动几下就停下来问疼不疼难不难受的体贴“情人”，而不是像现在这样把人用领带捆住双手压在床头狠狠的顶弄，在蜜色的像蛋糕一样娇软的躯体上种满梅花和紫葡萄。  
粗长的性器每一次深入都朝着敏感点撞过去，高热的甬道不断收缩夹的他头皮发麻，大手捏着布满手印的臀瓣往外掰开，软烂的小穴和性器交接的地方已经起了白沫，李马克甚至已经忘了这是第几次，只知道一个劲儿的在这具躯体上起伏，alpha的本能侵蚀着他的理智，带套是他在有限的清醒之下能记住的唯一良知。

李东赫被凶狠的动作撞得上下晃荡，双腿已经脱力夹不住那精瘦的腰身，他只觉得李马克那分明的腹肌与自己柔软的肚皮相接，像巧克力遇上牛奶，却怎么也化不了，他泪眼朦胧的望着身上的男人，视线却被眼泪挡的七七八八看不真切，被捆住的双手不安的动了动，终于说出那句已经说过不下十遍的话来，他说：“马克哥，我错了，放过我吧。”

声线嘶哑，支离破碎。

被汗水浸透的领带被扯开扔到地上，李马克锢着那截细腰狠狠冲刺了几十下泄了进去，他俯身抱住痉挛着哭出声的人轻轻亲吻，干燥的唇落在眉毛，眼角，鼻梁，最后在被蹂躏的破皮的红唇停留，细细的，温柔的轻咬啃噬了一番，他拉过那只已经僵直的手臂放在唇边亲吻，黑色的瞳孔清亮却带着薄凉，李东赫，你怎么敢？

舌尖在那个刚结痂不久的粉色肉痕上舔咬了几瞬，仿佛还能尝到前些天被释放出来的腥甜，李马克埋在汗湿的肩窝里喘息，汗水顺着脊背留下来砸在深色的床单，他听见李东赫轻微细碎的哭声，像是脆弱的风筝断了线，触碰不得。

“你怎么敢，李东赫”，李马克把人抱去浴室清理，大手一挥把那些瓶瓶罐罐拂在地上，露出了那个被小心翼翼用布料包裹着的，小小的一片。

被从浴缸里抱出来的时候李东赫敏感的缩了缩，带着清香的浴巾把他从头到脚笼罩住倒在那个温暖的怀中，恍惚间他仿佛听到了一声极小的，却清亮的落地的声音。

可是然后呢，他很累了。

太阳也会累，fullsun也要落山归入海底，让星星代班。

他终于陷入了无边的黑暗，像那个撕破黑暗涌进来的圆月，赶走所有拥挤的星辰，最后也被云层挡住了所有的光。

“后天我就不出席了，所有的资料都发在你的邮箱里，你们两个好好讨论一下细节就没问题。”李马克给熟睡的人掖了掖被角，深色的家居服显得他愈加清瘦倏长，露出的锁骨上还有未消除的细小红痕，他不甚在意的挂断电话冲了杯咖啡。

李东赫还在沉睡，已经有快14个小时没醒过来，家庭医生过来看了一次只说是劳累过度，开了几副安神药就离开了，他看着躺在手心的那枚小小的刀片，颓然退却，戾气上涌。

李东赫，你怎么敢，怎么敢这么糟蹋自己。

医生说这不是第一次，新伤旧伤交叠至少有了十次还多，斑驳的伤痕从手心蜿蜒到肩膀，手腕处至少划了三刀，一次比一次深，一次比一次狠，那些不起眼的伤痕往往是极浅的一道，肉眼不仔细看根本看不出来，那天李东赫拉住他的时候用力过猛渗出了血珠，视线轻轻一扫就能看到裸露的肩膀处长长的一道。

“这里是怎么回事？”  
“没什么啊，可能是刚刚你脱我衣服的时候划到了吧……”  
“是吗，可是我——”  
“别墨迹了，还来不来不来就回家去！”  
……  
他的视线落在客厅里的那架崭新的钢琴上，那是黄旭熙送来的生日礼物，私人定制，琴盖上还刻着fullsun，李东赫说我会用它写出世界上最最厉害的曲子，等我赚了钱就请你们去吃大餐。

然后呢，这就是你所谓的梦想？

“我也想不管不顾的努力一回，一腔孤勇遥不可及都不是能阻挡我的理由，我喜欢的东西在天边也好在海底也罢，我一定要试一试。”  
“我一身针芒戾气，不愿意被规则束缚，不愿意被情感绑架，我觉得这个世界很脏，但是我可以做唯一太阳。”  
“我可是fullsun啊，无所不能的fullsun，太阳下山，月亮无痕，星星坠落都不能阻挡我，我一定要去的，李马克，谁也挡不住我。”  
……

“嗯”，谁也挡不住你，李马克狠狠地闭了闭眼睛，锋利的刀片在手心里翻转，深红色的。，滚烫的血珠顺着纹路落下来，滴在地板上浸入地毯里，“我从来没想挡住你，东赫。”  
NEVER，从来。

李东赫醒过来的时候家里空无一人，他穿好衣服跌跌撞撞砸下床，又吸了吸鼻子爬起来穿好拖鞋往外走，饭香味儿勾的他肚子咕咕叫，四菜一汤，微波炉里还有烤好的饭后甜点。

李马克留下了纸条，上面龙飞凤舞的写着：工作，等我。

嗤，等你，等你再把我操到没意识昏过去吗？

他小口小口的喝着炖的软烂浓稠的鸡汤，带着馥郁鲜香的细流滑过发干的喉咙，顺着食道落入空空如也的胃里，轻微的酸涩充斥着鼻翼，小小的泪珠挂在睫毛，他看了眼细心缠在手腕的绷带，上面还带着淡淡的枫叶香。

“你怎么又走了啊李马克”，碗里的米饭还冒着热气，他看着手机上的消息没忍住哭出声来，“我说了，我说让你等等我的……就那么难吗？”

就那么难吗李马克，喜欢我就那么难吗？

那个午后炎热又明亮，大片大片的阳光透过窗户偷偷跑进来落在人的肩膀，李东赫被笼罩在阴影里忘了呼吸，卷翘的睫毛轻轻扫过薄薄的眼皮触感细微，他瞪大眼睛在原地停滞了几秒，那一刻觉得世界都要与他为敌。

“妈的李马克你想死吗！”他用手狠狠擦了擦红润的嘴唇，那股甘苦的枫叶味道还在鼻尖绕来绕去，把他那点惊愕愤怒羞赧一股脑的勾了出来，他搞不懂李马克是不是吃错了药，敢当着那那么多人的面就欺身上前，按着他亲了快一分钟，“你是不是有病？”

对面的男生对着他勾唇笑，笑得憨憨的又莫名深沉，那双葡萄眼里盛满了细碎的光，他舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，声线嘶哑又勾人，“我说了让你离她远一点，是你不听”，李东赫看着他又往前走了几步俯身下来，温热的气息似乎都吐在嘴角，“不听话的孩子是要受惩罚的，东赫。”

俩人从灵魂伴侣变成了李东赫单方面宣战的敌人，高中三年李马克忙着学业，他忙着不务正业，当过练习生做过酒吧驻唱，当过声优也在夜店做过DJ，他不厌恶学习，但是他不喜欢束缚，文学数字他不排斥，只是讨厌被明码标价分数的步骤和语言。  
可笑的是，这些东西上却承载了无数人的梦想。

那些被困在书本里的灵魂碎片终于在高三毕业那一年被他拼凑完整，他玩命努力了一年考上了x大，素雅的通知书被扔在红木桌面，自由热烈的代价是被扫地出门。

没钱没房子，甚至连衣服都没来得及拿几件就出了门，他自顾自地蹲在马路牙子上抽烟，李马克就是在那个时候出现的，像警察叔叔一样把烟抽走扔进垃圾桶，用哄小孩子的语气拉着他起身，“夜里凉，先回家好不好？”

周遭有淡淡的酒香，不浓烈，但是清晰。

“我没家，有也回不去。”李东赫靠在行李箱上必闭着眼睛，夏夜的风吹起衬衫露出单薄的腰身，他的声音抖得像筛子，“我没有家了，李马克，没有家了……”

然后他被李马克“捡”回了家，那天晚上他们滚了床单，枫叶与巧克力，酒精与烟草，他被压在被子上进出，房间逐渐升温，眼泪与精液，呻吟与低吼，李马克标记了他。

临时的，尽管他搂住脖颈求着他操进生殖腔也没能如愿，李马克对他说：“对不起，我没有能力对你负责。”

对啊，没有能力对他负责，却做了忠实的炮友，听话又凶狠，像睡着的狮子，危险且迷人。

那天晚上他看见了月亮，天空黑蒙蒙的一片，只有一角是亮着的，没有星星。  
04  
又过了一天半，李东赫回了学校。  
腺体上贴了抑制贴，随身携带了喷雾，书包里还放了抑制剂，罗渽民问他怎么了，他笑得像个向日葵，“还能怎么啊，以后我就是高贵的单身主义者了，嘿嘿，谁也管不了我。”  
谁也管不了他，他要向着光，向着没有李马克的光。

他当晚就去了酒吧，这次不是DJ，是驻唱。

他在公交车上拿出那张皱皱巴巴的A4纸，上面沾上了许多不明液体，辣椒油，牙膏沫，包子汁……

歌词他改了不下十遍，从一开始的改字改句到整体大框架的推翻，韵脚变了，意境也变了，在家的那几十个小时他把曲子也重新编了一遍，还赔了房东200块钱“扰民费”。

这是全新的、最终版的zero。

屋顶的一束光直直的流淌下来照在李东赫身上，他穿着简单的白衬衫黑色烟管裤，最顶端的扣子敞开露出细长的锁骨，他把头发染成最纯净的黑色，耳骨上是银质的闪着光的耳钉。

他就坐在那个小小的吧椅上，眉眼精致，眸色淡然，像是坠落凡尘的星星，没有光芒，却足够闪耀。

Zero，zero

阳光是你淡色的眸  
天空是蓝色的愁  
我在深海里静静的游

太阳落山  
月亮慌张  
星辰坠亡

我从不轻易说zero  
唯爱烈酒入喉  
如乌云山岫  
……

我们之间的分割线是zero

连接线也是zero  
……

李马克，你不爱我，我知道。  
李东赫想起那张买给李叔的唱片，花了3000块钱，“买”了那个坚强了一辈子的中年人两行眼泪，唱片上印了《十七岁》的歌词：  
年月变，但我未变，来唱情歌  
由从头再一遍，如情浓有点泪流，难避免  
音阶起跌拍子改变，每首歌，是每张脸

李东赫从17岁开始喜欢李马克，或许更早，但是十七岁的喜欢更让人铭记，无知，无畏，不知道自己的明天在哪里，在酒吧在街头还是在某个带着回音的大房子里，但是都没关系，只要有李马克就可以，只要手里还有他的一片衣角一个符号，其他的都没关系。  
18岁那年叛逆的夜晚，李东赫哑着声音问：“马克哥，你要不要和我试一试？”  
“嗯？试什么？”  
“试一试和我在一起。”

酒吧里时间都慢了下来，空气是凝滞的，他想起自己贴着厚厚的抑制贴装成服务生默默地瞧，看着驻唱歌手拿着吉他坐在椅子上背对灯光低沉的唱，鼻尖是曾经洒过的酒香，耳边是破碎的声响，李马克拎着椅子从天而降，裹挟着满身的戾气狠狠砸在那个已经把手伸进他衣领的alpha身上，李东赫听见他说：“乖，别怕，我带你回家。”  
那年他17岁，无知无畏的17岁。  
可是18岁的李马克说：“东赫，我给不了你一个家。”  
“没关系的，我只要——”  
“别说了，两个相爱的人在一起才可以，那个空空的房子才会变成家。”

一曲终了，李东赫终于从那个梦里脱身，他笑着鞠躬致谢，然后接过了那张递过来的名片。  
岁月变，我未变，  
17岁的李东赫喜欢李马克，20岁的李东赫还是喜欢李马克。

李马克坐在那个离舞台最远的角落里听歌，他看李东赫上台，表演，致谢，下台，然后跟着那个高大的男人离开他的视线。  
那个男人他认识，是徐英浩，有名的音乐人。  
他把搜集来的资料拍照，发送，然后拿起外套出了门。  
“高贵的单身主义者”，他坐在车里抽烟，白色的烟雾缭绕，呛得他红了眼睛，李东赫没有换药，没有缠纱布，那一抹红在灯光下太显眼，泛白的嘴唇也太显眼，“疼吗，东赫？”  
他拿出那个小刀片，薄薄的一个，闪着冷光，细闻还有淡淡的铁锈味道，他给黄旭熙打了电话说了情况，对方在电话那头沉默许久，半天才淡淡的叹了口气。  
“李东赫他爸跟后妈又生了个孩子，男孩儿。”  
“嗯。”  
“意思就是他彻底没有家了，户口本里也没他了，他妈妈给他留下的一切都没了。”  
李马克把烟掐灭，淡淡的笑了一声，“他还有我，这就够了。”  
从13岁到21岁，八年，李马克喜欢了李东赫八年，李帝努知道，黄旭熙知道，罗渽民知道，只有李东赫不知道。  
05  
“这是这个月的房租，我提前给您，明天我就搬走了”，李东赫咧嘴笑着，露出一口小白牙，“以后再也不会吵到您的孙子了。”  
他拿起外套起身告辞，却突然被房东叫住，他看着递过来的那一兜子绿色蔬菜有些愣怔，房东说：“知道你终于有了个好前程，你还年轻不要老是去走那些歪门邪道野路子”，她把菜塞进李东赫怀里，又从兜里摸出300块钱放进牛仔外套的口袋，“快走吧，我还忙着打麻将。”  
李东赫站在原地眼眶发热，觉得阳光都染上了味道，半晌他抬起头朝着房东笑了笑，说：“谢谢您阿姨，可是这些不是歪门邪道野路子，是我的梦想。”  
“蔬菜我收下了，钱我不能要，您留着给小家伙补补身体。”

从郊区搬到四环，听着是没啥，房租却跟滚雪球似的高的吓人，李东赫看着自己银行卡的余额心里直抽气，妈的，老子卖歌的钱一大半都交了房租了，连泡面都要吃不起了。  
那首《zero》没卖，开玩笑，他写了那么久熬了那么多夜每天跟个熊猫似的去上学可不能轻易的就跟金钱低头，那句话叫什么来着，“……嗯，我忘了。”  
李东赫刺溜刺溜吃着面条，鲜嫩多汁的酱牛肉被他扔进嘴里咀嚼，味蕾炸开的感觉让他幸福的眯起眼睛，黄仁俊被他这副样子可爱到了不觉笑出声，“你慢点吃呀，不够的话再要一碗就是的了……哎，你别着急——”  
“咳咳咳，我靠……咳咳咳”，黄仁俊赶紧递水递纸巾，又过去拍背给他顺气，“你长得像小熊”，李东赫听见他说：“哪里都是圆圆的，肤色也像。”  
李东赫：“……我建议你把最后一句去掉，老子天下最白！”他擦了擦嘴巴坐在椅子上顺气，因为咳嗽眼眶里还含着眼泪，眼尾泛红有些楚楚可怜，当然这都是假象。  
他大开着腿拍着肚皮，跟个小流氓似的对黄仁俊挑了挑眉，“说起来，我总是感觉我之前兼职的那个店里的店长很眼熟，长得像只小兔子。”  
“你看，是不是很像！”黄仁俊凑过去一看，身子不由得一僵，这不是他那天差点撞到的那个老师吗，“这是我们学校的老师啊，你不认识？”  
“……老、老师？”  
“嗯，马原课的老师。”  
李东赫还真不认识，因为他就没去上过马原课，大一的时候光顾着在外面东跑西跑兼职挣钱去了，几乎所有的公共课都是靠着考前突击才过的……那也就是说，撞枪口上了，他前老板是他老师，真巧啊。  
“你来啦”，黄仁俊乖乖的在座位上坐好，轻轻咬着嘴唇低下头，李东赫条件反射的回头  
——“真巧啊。”  
李帝努来接黄仁俊，手里还拿着一床小毛毯，他小心的把毯子围在人腰上然后一个公主抱就出了门，来吃饭的人都惊了。  
李东赫也惊了，老流氓是选择性眼瞎吗，就这么……出去了？好歹把帐结一下啊。  
啧，见色忘义的狗男人。

“麻烦结账。”  
oh shit，李马克。

“你知道喜欢和爱的区别吗，东赫。”  
“不知道。”  
“你会知道的。”  
李马克把李东赫带回了家里，不在市中心，但也不算郊区，是个独栋小别墅。  
他带着人进门，换鞋，上楼，然后把人抱起来放在了桌子上，他把头埋在李东赫颈窝里狠狠吸了好几口，一直到整个鼻翼里满是甜腻的巧克力香，他小心的亲吻侧颈娇嫩敏感的皮肤，舌尖轻轻扫过娇嫩的腺体，他从来没有发现自己原来可以这么失控，像没有理智的野兽，只想冲破层层桎梏逃出生天，伸手掠过虚无把人抢过来塞进怀里……他真的太想李东赫了，太想了。  
脖子上挂着的钥匙被小心的取下来，李东赫被亲的眼尾泛红微微颤抖，看着那枚躺在手心的钥匙说不出话来。  
“这是钥匙，只有这一把，大门的指纹暂时是我的，以后会换。”李马克把钥匙重新串上挂在李东赫的脖颈，伸手在毛茸茸的头顶揉了两下，“这是我给你的家。”  
李东赫被牵着手参观了每一间屋子，从风格到颜色，从沙发到落地窗，从床单到地毯，每一样东西都像是一把把小锤子敲打在他的心脏上，李马克说这是给他的家，但是怎么可能呢？  
两个相爱的人在一起才可以，那个空空的房子才会变成家，李马克说过的。  
最后一个房间很大，甚至比主卧还要大，里面是平时写歌能用到的所有的设备，还有那一架被暂时放在琴行的钢琴也被搬过来了。  
“你看了？”李东赫把手握成拳，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落下来，“你都看过了？”

那个视频。  
短短几分钟的视频原本是他留给这个世界最后的东西。  
“大家好啊，我是李东赫，我的生命定格在了21岁”，他挠了挠脑袋把那沓厚厚的卷了边的A4纸拿起来在镜头前晃了晃，“我活了21年，你们能看到这个视频的时间应该在七月份，也挺好的，我觉得我没什么遗憾了，真的。”  
“如果在这之前李马克能喜欢我的话，就更好了。”  
“这些是我从12岁攒到现在的所有的东西，除了这颗心脏之外最值钱的东西，它们不被看好不被接受不被理解，可是我喜欢。”  
“妈妈走了之后我就没有家了，但是幸好我还有你们，虽然李帝努还是没有把跑车给我，啧，小气，你可要和仁俊好好的啊，好好珍惜爱护他，他很可爱很善良值得被所有人温柔以待。”  
“黄旭熙我奉劝你把你的品牌改个名字真的球球了，hot&young真的很难听”，他指了指身上的衬衫，“虽然挺好看的穿着也舒服，但是真的难洗，我都得把它当皇上贵妃供着才行。”  
“还有渽民，黄旭熙虽然是个斯文败类但是人还行，我觉得你可以稍微考虑考虑他，毕竟一把年纪了再去踩平衡车也难为他了，我还挺怕他站上去撞上天花板的，脑袋本来就不好使，撞傻了你还得养着他，不划算。”  
“……嗯，最后是李马克，马克哥”，他轻笑一声低下头看向自己的脚尖，好一会儿才重新直视镜头，“马克哥，李马克，马克哥，马克哥……我要多叫几声才行，你以后都听不到了，当然了你也可以把音频截下来当成铃声，哎，要不我先给你录一个吧，就按照我自己的那个闹钟标准，给你录一个，独家定制！”  
“oh bro快起床露肌肉，oh bro快起床追海鸥，“  
“yo yo yo ，被子掀开就是肉，“  
“少抽烟来多喝酒，明天你就是最大的头！”  
“我真有才”，李东赫扑哧一声笑出来，星光却碎在了他的眼里变成了眼泪，温热的液体从指缝里流出来，砸在了深色的地板上晕染成一颗颗星星。  
他喃喃自语道：“其实我也好舍不得，真的好舍不得……我都没有去瑞士去澳大利亚去加拿大，没有成为一个专业的音乐制作人，没有干净的大房子，那个房子，我们说好的……我还没有，还没有和你在一起过，你都，你都没说过一句你喜欢我……”  
“我真的好喜欢你，真的好喜欢好喜欢……”他擦了擦眼泪直起身，掌心手背都沾满了眼泪，圆圆的眼睛红的不像话，又倔强的射出一束束光，“你可不要觉得我哭成这样很丢脸，我只录这么一次，我这一生也只喜欢过你一个人，只有你是我的求而不得一腔孤勇，我追着你走了那么久其实也挺累的，马克哥。”  
“我努力了那么久好像也没什么用，我做过那么多兼职，也做了那么久的好人，我应该，应该算是好人吧，你们可能不知道我卖过血，嘿嘿，因为李叔家的童童生病了没有钱……啊，这些都没用，我不想跟你们说这些的。”  
“我想轰轰烈烈的来，静悄悄的离开，我活了21年挺值的，虽然没有成功但是我努力过，我  
追着那束光走过，还记得我说过的吗马克哥，我说我一身针芒戾气，我觉得这个世界很脏，但是我可以做唯一太阳。”  
“嘿嘿，我可是fullsun啊，无所不能的fullsun，可是真的好对不起啊马克哥，我本以为我可以努努力追上你，但是很遗憾，我还是太笨了。”  
“但其实这个世界很脏但是也很好，没有我应该也没什么的。”  
“离开的话也挺容易的，我在这个世界看了看，也走了走，遇见了你们，挺值的。”  
他揉了揉眼睛冲着镜头笑成一朵向日葵，露出整齐的小白牙，“马克哥你发的短信我看见啦，但是我不接受，星星陨落了不会消失的，就像我就算离开了也还是会想着你们，就像你们也想着我一样。”  
“嗯，就这些，那就拜拜？”  
“拜拜吧拜拜——啊对了，要向着光走，往前走，要好好生活啊你们，就这样吧，再见！”

琴盖上那个fullsun还在上面，李东赫摸上去好半会儿没说话，fullsun，无所不能的fullsun。  
他转过头对着李马克一声声的叫，“哥哥，马克哥，马克哥……你都知道了对不对，可是我，可是我还没唔——”

未说完的话堵在炙热的吻里，李马克吻得很认真很用力，唇齿相碰，舌尖在口腔里攻城略地，他一点也不想再回想一次视频里的李东赫，那个仿佛把一身盔甲都脱下来的，脆弱到不行却还强颜欢笑的李东赫，最后的笑容好看到刺眼，让他心痛到痉挛。  
他不愿意接受那个李东赫，他要的是现在这个，香软温热的，活生生的李东赫。  
“我喜欢你跟什么都没有关系，只跟你自己有关系。”  
“从头到脚由内而外的你，其他的都不重要，我只喜欢你，只喜欢你。”  
“你是太阳月亮星星都没有关系，只要是我的东赫就可以了。”  
“你不必是所有人的fullsun，你可以是我的sunsdown。”  
06  
“我想给你一个家，就像是你曾经说的，简约风，墙上要挂满迈克杰克逊，沙发要看起来很舒服睡得也舒服，落地窗要大大的，床单上有可爱的小棕熊，地毯铺了厚厚的一层，这样你就可以在地上听音乐写歌词。”  
“我终于可以买下这栋房子，装修成你喜欢的样子，让你可以自由自在的做音乐，让你没有束缚开心自由的生活。”  
“但是我还没有来得及跟你说，东赫”，李马克红着眼眶看他，“你都不知道我有多想冲进你的生殖腔把你完全标记变成我一个人的东赫，可是我不能，你说过你想要自由，你说过你想要一个家。”  
“可是那个时候我给不了你”，他疲惫的笑着，“但是你怎么能伤害自己，你怎么敢？”  
我那么宝贝着的东赫，那么喜欢着的东赫，满腔爱意快要把心脏炸掉的东赫，怎么能伤害自己，怎么敢自残，“你怎么敢，东赫，你怎么敢这么做？”

李东赫靠在李马克怀里说不出话来，他怎么敢呢？  
他当初为什么要那么做，为什么会拿着刀片滑破皮肤看着点点血液染红浴缸里的水，再安静的用止血药创可贴收拾好，当初为什么要那么做？

第一次是什么时候来着，是被赶出来的前一晚，父亲和继母看他的样子就像是在看着一个垃圾，他把自己沉在浴缸里任由细碎的水流逐渐漫过皮肤，淹没他的口鼻，然后呢，然后他看到了那个刀片，小小的泛着冷光的刀片……  
最严重的是李马克生气的那次，他看着自己近乎透明的血管没由来的烦躁，写的歌都没过，房租还差一半，李马克说不想惯着他了，如果这样的话，李马克讨厌他了……  
再然后就是几乎快把整个浴缸染红的血，他平静的起身平静的冲干净身体平静的放水，第二天愉快的上学。

“因为太累了李马克，真的太累了”，李马克把轻轻颤抖的人使劲拥入怀里，听着那破碎的声线传入耳朵里，“我每天都好累啊，没有钱好累，只能笑不能哭好累，费力的让每个人开心好累，不能吃韩餐日料好累，写不出歌好累……你不喜欢我也好累”，他用力抱住眼前的人，哭着说：“我真的好累，每天每天，想让你喜欢我，想赚很多钱，想有一个家，我好累，活着好累……”

太阳落山，  
月亮惊慌，  
星星坠亡。

“如果我不在了，像星星那样离开了会不会好，是不是就不用这样了，我会很轻松，不用再沉甸甸的背着那么多的东西往前走……不用想你为什么不喜欢我，不用担心被你讨厌，我就会开心了，解脱了，那样就好了……马克哥。”

他们抱了很久，久到眼泪打湿衣衫，久到橙红色的光透过落地窗照进来，给fullsun镀上了一层晚霞，久到他们的心脏紧紧相连再也分不开。

“东赫乖，我们在一起，不要走，我陪着你，一直陪着你”，李马克一下一下啄吻在柔软的头顶，清新的花香和着巧克力的苦香涌入鼻翼，温热的液体顺着脸颊掉下来砸在头顶，他不停的重复着，“和我在一起，我们一直在一起一切都会好的，我给你家，我们的家，你做什么都可以，想写歌就写歌，想躺着就躺着，我们在一起就好。”  
“你是自由的，我们都是自由的，东赫，我们都是自由的。”  
“我那么那么喜欢你，那么喜欢你，我喜欢了你八年”，他低头吻过被眼泪沾湿的睫毛、眼角，无比虔诚地说：“从13岁到21岁，每时每刻都喜欢，每一个你都喜欢，怎样都喜欢。”

“我们在一起吧，东赫。”

直到月亮撕破天空涌进大片的光，直到星星在滚烫的星河里翻涌成云，让自己坠落融化在瞳孔里。

“好。”

我们一直在一起，一直一直在一起。  
07  
“你好，21岁的东赫，我是21岁的李马克，悄悄告诉你一个小秘密，20岁的李东赫和我在一起了。”  
李马克坐在那个铺着小熊床单的床上，腿上是熟睡的小小打着呼的李东赫，他低下头轻柔的印上一吻，随机直视镜头继续说：“我们在一起了，很快乐的在一起了。”  
“20岁的李东赫答应了我的求婚，我们会一直一直在一起，直到遇见你，遇见21岁的李东赫。”  
“这个世界那么大，我想带着你去瑞士犬齿澳大利亚去加拿大，看着你自由自在的在地毯上坐着写歌或者打瞌睡。”  
“我爱你，东赫，不管是20岁21岁还是100岁，我都爱。”  
“我曾经问你喜欢和爱的区别”，他把薄被拿过来盖在李东赫身上，轻笑着，“喜欢是清酒，干净凌冽，爱是烈酒，辛辣且厚重。”  
“但其实没什么区别，我喜欢你，也爱你，不管怎么样我都愿意醉在你的怀里，至死方休。”

“其实我想说的有很多，但是我觉得一句话就够了。”

“你不必是所有人的fullsun，可以是我一个人的sunsdown。”

你不必是所有人的暖阳，可以是我一个人的落日余晖。

END


End file.
